


Loving You 3000 [Podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofLoving You 3000by athletigerAuthor's Summary:He stared. On his chest, above his palpitating heart, was the number 3000. Steve’s fingers lifted, unbidden, and he brushed over the numbers, which only stared back at him.His chest constricted, then swelled.





	Loving You 3000 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loving You 3000](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352722) by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger). 

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Google Drive

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EQfhb9YFR1gH7KPKIWt8cKQHeyN-3zsw/view?usp=sharing) | 00:10:23 | 10 MB

### Sound Effects

[Tick Tock](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/264498/)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "whisper."


End file.
